Henry Andrews
Henry Andrews is a lab tech at the Las Vegas Crime Lab specializing in toxicology analysis, mainly focusing on identifying toxic substances which have undergone human consumption. Personality Henry often attempts to be comical or witty without avail. He is intelligent, friendly, and good-natured. On occasions he appears high-strung. He is analytical and digests information well, which helps him draw upon accurate conclusions and understand facets of human nature. Henry admits to being frightened of Detective Jim Brass. Abilities He has an impressive knowledge of lethal substances, including, but not limited to: illegal drugs, alcoholic beverages, poisons, and hazardous gases (such as carbon dioxide). He constantly exhibits a thorough understanding of the toxins' properties and effects. Background He originally worked for days (as he mentions in the episode Iced) but kept 'getting moved around' by Ecklie. In the later seasons he is seen more frequently working graveyard, so it can be assumed he's acquired a permanent position there. In the episode Lab Rats he has a prominent role and an appreciable amount of screen time as opposed to his previous, short-lived appearances. Wendy refers to him as one of Hodges' "lemmings". It is construed that Hodges knows a fair deal of information about Henry's personal life, as the dialog below illustrates. :Henry: I have a lot of work to do. :Hodges: You mean IMing your Icelandic pen pal who thinks you look like Warrick Brown because that's the picture you posted? :Henry: How...? :Hodges: I just know. Henry is unmarried, which he voices on several occasions. He offers to marry fellow lab tech, fingerprint analyst Mandy Webster, jokingly. He goes on to reveal that his grandmother lives in a retirement home in Boca Raton, Florida, where he is shuffleboard champion. He refers to himself as a lady killer amongst the senior citizens. Appearances * ** Season 5: Iced ** Season 6: Bite Me, Shooting Stars, Secrets & Flies, Werewolves, Spellbound, Rashomama, Way to Go ** Season 7: Toe Tags, Redrum, Big Shots, Lab Rats ** Season 8: The Case of the Cross-Dressing Carp, The Chick Chop Flick Shop, Goodbye and Good Luck, You Kill Me, Lying Down with Dogs, The Theory of Everything, Two and a Half Deaths, For Gedda ** Season 9: For Warrick, Art Imitates Life, Leave Out All the Rest, Say Uncle, One to Go, Disarmed and Dangerous, Deep Fried and Minty Fresh, Miscarriage of Justice, Turn, Turn, Turn, The Descent of Man, A Space Oddity ** Season 10: Family Affair, Appendicitement, Better Off Dead, Sin City Blue, Long Ball, Unshockable Notes * By season eight, the lab technicians have superficially formed a suggested rat pack, and provide a large amount of comic relief. Like in Lab Rats, where they take center stage, You Kill Me is focused around the group, with Hodges once again acting as their ring leader. In each of the scenarios, Hodges personifies Henry as neurotic and easily intimidated, which is a rather accurate portrayal. * In Lab Rats, Henry claims to be the shuffleboard champion at the Boca Surf and Sand. He also mentions having a grandmother who lives in Boca. Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Males Category:Crime Lab Personnel